1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pacifier for a baby to suckle on, and more particularly to a pacifier with an internal lighting mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, many various types of instruments have been used in the field of pediatrics to calm small children and give them a feeling of security. These devices have acquired the common term pacifiers, and are well known not only for their tranquilizing effect, but also for their therapeutic advantages in that they massage the gums of a child and thereby assist in the cutting of teeth.
Pacifiers for babies are well known. Most consist of three parts: a nipple, a mouth template, and a handle. All three pieces are generally constructed of plastic or rubber.
Many varieties of pacifiers exist. Some have specially shaped nipples, for example, orthodontic flat nipples. The handle may be made of special material to serve as a teething ring. One pacifier has a thermometer device therein to serve as a temperature indicator.
As any parent can appreciate, it can be very difficult calming a crying baby in the middle of the night. One of the most common ways to placate the child is to give it a pacifier. However, the pacifier is usually given to the baby when it is first put to bed, and often gets lost in the sheets. The room is so dark that neither the child nor the parent can locate the pacifier. If the light is turned on, the infant in many cases completely wakes up and proceeds to become aggravated, and it takes even longer to soothe him to get him back to sleep. Furthermore, even if the pacifier is found in the dark, it is not an easy task to insert it into the baby's mouth.
It would therefore be desirous and advantageous to devise a pacifier which can easily be found in the dark, and which additionally serves as a flashlight to locate the child's mouth. The pacifier of the present invention overcomes the aforesaid disadvantages caused by the necessary circumstances of childhood.